Bleeding Love
by XxSlimShadyxX
Summary: Curly/Dallas Songfic based off the song 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis


Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<p>

"_Get away from me!"_ _Curly Shepard shouted, shoving against Dallas's Winston's chest, pushing him against the wall before backing towards the door, tears streaking down his face as he cradled his broken hand._

"_Fine! If you don't want my help, then you won't get none!" Dallas shouted across at Curly, his eyes holding hollowness, hiding the guilt he felt. He didn't mean to break his arm, he just pissed him off._

Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<p>

"_I don't ever need anybody's help! Especially from the guy who fucked me then broke my hand __again__!" Curly shouted, close to sobbing. He didn't want to give into his urge and run into Dallas's arms and be comforted by him, he didn't want him to bend down and kiss his forehead and run his hands through his hair, running his hands across his body, silently telling him that he was sorry for hurting him again. And Curly would forgive him by reaching up and kissing him softly_

Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it you're frozen<p>

_Dallas and Curly stood across the room from each other, Dallas having his fuming and angry glare while he pulled himself off the wall and Curly backed into the shut door, afraid of the older hood. He slumped down the door, starting to get a headache from the Hank Williams music that was blaring, that was blocking out the noise coming from the two boys up in Dallas's room. Dallas paused in the middle of the room, staring down at him and noticing his fear, and a pain ran out in his stomach_

But something happened  
>For the very first time with you<p>

"_Curly" Dallas whispered softly, dropping down on his knees next to him, the same way the heart he never knew existed. "Curly, I'm so sorry." Dallas apologized in words for the first time in his life, reaching out and pulling the skinny boy into his arms and cradling him, making sure his hand was held specially as Dallas stroked his hair out of his face, rocking him._

My heart melted to the ground  
>Found something true<p>

"_I didn't mean it Curly, I really didn't." Dallas muttered into his ear, and interrupted the boys protests by bending down and kissing him softly, with a tenderness from both of them that had never come before. "Please, forgive me Curly. It won't happen again, I promise" He stroked his thumb across Curly's broken hand, staring miserably at it._

_Curly knew it was stupid to believe him and forgive him, because Dallas Winston never could keep his promises, but he had to. There was something special about the hood, a special feeling he got because of him. He wasn't sure what to call it yet. Curly used his other hand to reach and tilt the older greasers head up before kissing him softly, embracing each other with special kisses and touches, forgiving each other in their own special way._

And everyone's looking 'round  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<p>

_Dallas walked out of his bedroom, dressed again as he walked downstairs to the bar, ignoring the questioning look he got from Johnny Cade, who was sitting there, cross legged on a bar stool and drinking at a shot of whiskey. "Where did you and the Shepard kid go, Dal?" Johnny asked, with a different tone to his voice. Not disgust, but surprise and disbelief._

_"No where, he just wanted help with a girl." Dallas shrugged, not planning on showing his new found 'relationship' to Johnny just yet. Not now, not ever. "Come on." He said, tugging on the back of Johnny's jacket as they walked out together, forcing the Shepard kid out of his mind._

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<p>

"_Stay away from Dallas fucking Winston, you hear me?" Tim Shepard shouted across at his younger brother, who he got word of that he was spending a bit of alone time with his close friend._

_"Why? Huh! WHY? Why do I have to always listen to you Tim? Can't you just leave me alone and go run on after your gang, you been doing it my whole goddamn life! Just leave me alone! My business with Dallas ain't none of yours so back the fuck off!" Curly returned the shouting but was slouching away, not wanting to go head to head with his big brother just yet._

My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>I keep bleeding<br>I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>You cut me open <p>

_Curly walked into Buck's, storming up to Dallas's room, needing comfort from the man he held so dear, as his brother was not so accepting of them, he needed his acceptance to go on. But the site in front of him did not greet him kindly when he opened the door and found Sylvia redressing herself as Dallas snored lightly on the bed._

_What was that twisting in his stomach? He ignored it and pulled away, slipping into the corner, managing to restrain his tears until Sylvia walked out of the room, forgetting to shut the door. Curly slipped in to replace her and locked the door, snarling lightly as slow tears dripped down his face as he stared at the now wide eyed and awake Dallas Winston. "How could you do that to me, you stupid slut! Go around and sleep with her when you said you wouldn't hurt me no more! That counts as hurtin' me Dal, you broke your promise!" The Shepard screamed into the face of Dallas Winston before storming out again, refusing to apologize to him ever again_

Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<p>

"_Heard he walked in on Sylvia and Dal." Sodapop muttered as he watched Dallas walked down the street toward the Curtis house, watching his eyes blaze and he started to back away from the front porch that was where he was headed, knowing better then to get in the way when he was like that._

"_So?" Steve asked, raising a brow and shaking his head. "Sylvia probably went and sweet talked Curly's desperate ears off, told him shit and Curly got annoyed. What's the big deal?" Steve spoke the most logical answer and Soda nodded as they both disappeared, not understanding but not questioning the angry look in the hoods eyes. The angry and regretful look._

Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<p>

"_I told you, Curly! He ain't going to do anythin' but use ya for your body so why don't you just get the fuck over it? It's Dallas, what the fuck did you except?" Tim shouted at the front of his brothers door, trying to get him to open it as it had been shut for several days now. He gave up, frusterated, storming away._

_But his words stayed, and Curly thought about what his brother said as he curled against the wall. What did he except? It was Dallas, why did he except any sort of love? _

Yet I know that their goal  
>Is to keep me from falling<p>

"_don't worry Curly, we'll get him back for ya." Tim muttered as he walked past the door again and down the stairs. He'd get Dallas back for hurting his little brother, he really would. Nobody messed with the Shepards._

.com/lyrics/l/leona_lewis/bleeding_ ]  
>But nothing's greater<br>Than the rush that comes with your embrace

D_allas lay on the concrete, breathing heavily as he took in the familiar scent of blood coming from his forehead. His blood. He felt pains coming from everywhere in his body, and he was only just realizing what happened. Tim Shepard and his outfit. They didn't tell him what it was for, but he guessed._

"_Dallas?" A hesitant, heartbroken and worried voice called from what seemed very far away. "Dallas!" The voice was very close now, and Dallas felt himself being pulled into a smaller but muscular pair of arms. "Oh, my sweet Dallas" Curly Shepard's pained voice came as it was his turn to comfort him, stroking his bloody hair out of his face._

And in this world of loneliness  
>I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me  
>Thinks that I'm going crazy<br>Maybe, maybe

"_Curly, I'm sorry." Dallas spoke in a hoarse voice and Curly softly shushed him, not wanting him to strain and completely lose his voice. "No Curly, I have to say this." Dallas spoke again and Curly knew better then to hush him a second time either way, so he silenced, hoping that it was worth it. Dallas knew he was crazy himself for telling him this, but he had to tell him. "I...love you Curly. I'm sorry for hurting you." Dallas muttered quietly but honestly as he stared up into the shocked but happy eyes of Curly Shepard, the boy that took his breath away (1)_

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<p>

_Curly couldn't lose Dallas to a beating by his bigger brother, or to a gun in a shoot out, or to anything else. He couldn't lose Dallas and he knew that what he felt about Dallas was love when Dallas admitted that he loved him. Because if Dallas felt love, it had to be true. "I love you too." Curly whispered, a little easier then the hood before had, before bending down and kissing his forehead. "Now shut the fuck up." Curly forced a small smirk as he stared at the man he loved._

My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>I keep bleeding<br>I keep, keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love  
>You cut me open<p>

And it's draining all of me  
>Oh they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<p>

_Dallas walked back to the Curtis house with bandages and crutches, ignoring the questions his gang was asking. It should be obvious, the trademark shepard gang right broken leg was as easy to see as a dog trademarking a tree. He didn't care about the pain shooting through him though, well, he did, and was already plotting his revenge, but if this hadn't happened, he wouldn't of gotten his Curly back. The curly he loved..._

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<p>

_They didn't know what went on between Curly and Dallas in the bedroom – maybe they did, but they didn't know the feelings. There appearance was a lie, they weren't two hoods that just loved sex, they loved each other. That's why they had to come back to each other, staying away was too hard._

My heart's crippled by the pain  
>That I keep all closed in<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love

_It was just too hard._


End file.
